Le Vent dans les Saules
by Tefnut
Summary: Un enfant toque a la porte de Giles, et un nouveau demon s'installe a Sunnydale. Lequel est le plus dangereux ? Tension sexuelle tres explicite.
1. Partie 1

**Avertissement :**

Les personnages de Buffy The Vampire Slayer sont la propriété de Joss Whedon ; je les lui emprunte un moment mais je les lui rendrai dès la fin de l'histoire. Je garde pour moi Will et son entourage, ainsi qu'Ossënor et Enrico.

  
**Contact et distribution :** [Ici !][1]  


Vous trouverez également cette nouvelle sur le site de [Deux Anglais à Sunnydale][2], en version .html "illustré" et .pdf

  
**Résumé :**

Cette histoire se passe au cours de la S4, et fait notamment référence à "Who Are You / La Revenante part 2" (Ep 16).  
  
Sunnydale est une fois de plus la proie des fantômes et des démons... Quel est le lien entre Willow et l'enfant mystérieux qui a toqué à la porte de Giles ? Il a tué... Est-il dangereux ? Une histoire qui oscille entre rêve et réalité, passé et présent.

  


Version du 26 avril 2001

**Le Vent dans les Saules**

Spike sentit une main sur son épaule ; il se réveilla en sursaut et se tourna vers l'intruse.

Il la regarda, troublé, la trouvant belle dans cette longue robe verte. Elle était resplendissante dans la lumière du jour.

"Willow...", voulut-il murmurer - mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Elle porta la main à son cou, et enleva son pendentif - un pentacle. Puis elle détourna la tête, semblant écouter une voix qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

S'appuyant sur ses coudes, le vampire se leva à demi ; il sentit l'herbe crisser sous ses doigts. "Reste !", prononça-t-il, toujours en vain. "Suis-je devenu sourd ?"

Willow le regardait à nouveau. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et voulut passer le pendentif autour de son cou. Quelqu'un l'appela, encore une fois ; assez fort, cette fois-ci, pour que Spike l'entende.

Surprise, la jeune sorcière lâcha le pendentif et le laissa tomber dans le fleuve de lave qui coulait tout autour. Elle disparut, les larmes aux yeux.

"Willow ! Willow, réveille-toi !"

"... Buffy... le pentacle est tombé..."

"Oui oui, et les cochons volent et la lune est un fromage ! Réveille-toi, tu vas finir par te faire remarquer !"

"Ohh... Le cours de littérature comparée !" Willow s'empara d'un crayon et fit semblant d'écrire dans son cahier.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, dis ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu étais assise, toute droite, et tu ne bougeais plus d'un cil !"

"Mademoiselle Summers, s'il-vous-plaît, faites-nous part de vos intéressants commentaires sur le mythe de Salomé."

"Désolée, Madame..."

Spike se réveilla en sursaut. Instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la gauche - là où, d'habitude, filtrait un rai de lumière. Rien. Où était-il ? Haletant, il s'appuya sur ses coudes, et fut surpris par le contact de la terre battue.

Affolé, il scruta les ténèbres - sans succès. Par tous les enfers, que se passait-il ? Il essaya de se lever, tomba, et retomba encore ; désespéré, il se mit à marcher à quatre pattes, puis à ramper - ne rencontrant que des murs autour de lui.

"Will"'... appela-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint.

"Ah... merci. Excuse-moi, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs en ce moment."

"Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Je suis désolée, Buffy, je ne me souviens plus du tout."

"... Tu m'inquiètes. Écoute, je vais appeler Giles et..."

"Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut la peine, je dois être un peu fatiguée, c'est tout."

"S'il-te-plaît, Willow."

"Comme tu veux..."

Il se souvint de ses insomnies, de plus en plus fréquentes depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus mordre. Il se souvint de sa frustration grandissante, et du besoin qu'il avait de marcher, marcher, marcher pendant des heures pour ne pas devenir fou.

Et puis ?... Aujourd'hui - en supposant qu'il n'était pas là depuis plus longtemps - il s'était réveillé encore plus énervé que d'habitude. Une envie de tuer, un goût de sang frais dans la bouche... Soupirant, il était allé faire un tour à l'étage, voir si quelqu'un avait envie de discuter avec lui. Les autres habitants du squat, un vieil immeuble que les entrepreneurs avaient oublié de démolir, étaient tous humains. Triste compagnie. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne seraient pas tous défoncés. Si. Bien entendu.

Il était redescendu jusqu'à la cave et avait soulevé la trappe, bien cachée, qui menait aux souterrains de Sunnydale. Il les connaissait mieux que quiconque, et pouvait les parcourir les yeux fermés ; mais il espérait toujours trouver un nouveau recoin, un espace qui lui aurait échappé...

Puis il se souvint des vampires et démons hagards, qu'il rencontrait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers jours. Il se souvint de cette porte cochère, embusquée dans l'ombre, et qui ne semblait attendre que lui. Il l'avait ouverte.

Et enfin, brusquement, la terreur, qui l'avait assommé aussi sûrement qu'un crochet du droit de Buffy.

Giles était allé chercher Buffy et Willow à l'université. Soucieux, il observait la jeune fille qui, vautrée dans le canapé, sirotait tranquillement un verre de jus d'orange.

" Je vous assure, elle n'était pas du tout dans son état normal !" déclara Buffy.

"Je te crois volontiers..."

Willow haussa les épaules. "Je ne me souviens plus de mon rêve. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je pense."

"Il pourrait s'agir d'une expérience de voyage astral, ou d'une prémonition. Cela m'étonne quand même que tu ne te rappelles de rien !"

Giles continua de parler, tout en fouinant dans sa bibliothèque. "C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?"

"Oui... je crois."

"Et comment te sens-tu maintenant ?"

"Bien. Enfin, je dois admettre que je suis un peu déboussolée." Elle posa son verre sur la table. "Je crois... Non, je ne sais pas." Elle triturait nerveusement le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou, plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. "J'ai sans cesse l'impression que ça va me revenir ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était très réaliste."

"Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as ressenti ? Te sentais-tu en danger, par exemple ?"

"... Non... Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre !"

"Qui ?"

Willow secoua la tête ; Buffy vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui prit la main. "Tu as parlé d'un pentacle, avant."

"... Il y avait de la peur. Tout autour. Elle s'insinuait."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Buffy. Giles, elle est vraiment bizarre, là !"

Il lui fit signe de se taire. "Et et et... Et toi, est-ce que tu avais peur ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?"

A force de faire et refaire sans arrêt le tour de la pièce, Spike finit par trouver une porte ; cela ne le surprit qu'à moitié, bien qu'il ait eu le sentiment d'avoir déjà exploré l'endroit de fond en comble. Il posa la main sur la poignée, soulagé ; il n'était pas mécontent d'enfin sortir de ce trou à rat. C'est alors qu'il reconnut une vieille amie qui s'était cachée là, se lovant sous ses doigts, serpentant nonchalamment le long de son bras. La Peur.

La Peur était là, et ne voulait pas qu'il ouvre. Le vampire luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher la poignée, sachant fort bien que s'il le faisait, il ne retrouverait pas la porte de sitôt. La peur grimpa jusqu'à son épaule, grouillant comme une nuée d'insectes. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais son cri restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Allait-il ouvrir ? Il entendit une longue plainte de douleur qui semblait venir de la porte elle-même - la plainte de quelqu'un à qui l'on refuse la mort. L'odeur de la Peur, partout - lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Elle s'infiltra dans sa poitrine, glaçant tout son être. Il se mit à trembler.

Bruits de chaîne. Allait-il... ? «Will'», pensa-t-il, et il tourna la poignée.

"Non !" cria Willow.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" firent Buffy et Giles en choeur.

"Non... Il ne faut pas..." Willow sortit brutalement de sa transe.

"Raconte-nous", fit Giles.

"Je vous promets... Je ne sais pas !"

"Entre, Spike, je t'attendais."

Il fut à peine surpris d'entendre son nom. Il entra dans une pièce ronde aux murs de pierre, éclairée par des torches et meublée d'une grande table en bois massif et de deux chaises ornées d'or et de pierres précieuses.

"Prends place !" fit l'homme en désignant le bout de la table. Il était grand - bien deux mètres - et massif comme un bûcheron. Il était vêtu comme un roi, mais ne portait pas de couronne. Un lourd pendentif en or, serti d'un énorme rubis, reposait sur son poitrail. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et sa barbe était longue.

Spike s'assit, et le roi sans couronne prit place à côté de lui. 

"Tu dois avoir un peu faim." Soudain, Spike se retrouva avec une coupe dorée à la main, remplie de sang. L'odeur sublime emplit ses narines, et il ne put s'empêcher de tremper prudemment les lèvres dans le verre : c'était du sang humain, et pas du réchauffé ! On l'aurait dit puisé à la source, directement à la carotide palpitante d'une jeune fille... Il se délecta de ce nectar sans trop se presser.

"Tu en veux encore ?"

Le vampire s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. "Non, merci."

"Bien."

"Qui êtes-vous, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?"

"Je suis un sorcier, Spike, un très grand sorcier. Mon nom est Ossënor. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de belles choses à voir à Sunnydale ; j'ai décidé de m'installer ici, provisoirement."

"Bienvenue à Bloody Hell, dans ce cas."

"Merci à toi, petit démon !"

Spike fronça les sourcils, ce qui provoqua le rire du roi.

"Tu me plais bien ! Beaucoup de tes semblables, ainsi que d'autres créatures encore plus terribles, sont parvenues jusqu'à mon antichambre ; mais aucun n'a eu le cran d'ouvrir la porte de mon humble demeure."

Spike revit les vampires terrorisés qui hantaient Sunnydale ; certains étaient parmi les plus braves qu'il avait connus.

"Beaucoup sont morts sur-le-champ", précisa Ossënor.

Le gamin courait à perdre haleine, insensible aux cailloux qui s'enfonçaient dans la plante de ses pieds. Il courait le long de la rivière, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon court en mauvaise toile. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

Il sauta habilement une barrière de bois puis alla s'asseoir au pied d'un grand saule. La rivière était calme en cet endroit, et resplendissait de lumière.

L'enfant se mit à pleurer.

"Bonjour, petit. Quel est ton nom ?" C'était une voix féminine, une voix douce qui le caressait comme une plume.

"Will. Je m'appelle Will, madame", sanglota le garçon. "J'ai dix ans." Il se retourna, cherchant la propriétaire de la voix.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" Will écarquilla les yeux : il n'y avait personne, absolument personne ! "Qui parle ?"

"Tu le sais, Will."

Le garçon frémit ; il n'avait jamais vécu pareille chose auparavant, n'avait même jamais espéré que cela puisse être possible : un arbre lui parlait. Un saule.

Après de longues minutes de silence, le roi reprit : "Je te croyais plus bavard, mon garçon !"

"Oh mais je le suis, d'habitude !", rétorqua Spike. "Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas... Je me sens... déboussolé."

"Il n'empêche. Tu m'impressionnes par ton courage."

Spike haussa les épaules. "Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? J'étais mort de trouille à l'idée d'ouvrir cette satanée porte, mais je préférais ça plutôt que de rester enfermé dans cette pièce puante et sombre."

Le vampire frémit à cette idée, et Ossenör partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire. "Bon sang, tu promets ! Je perçois beaucoup de qualités en toi, malgré ton jeune âge. Oui, il est dommage que tu sois si jeune, j'aurais souhaité faire ta connaissance dans 300, 400 ans ! Nos discussions auraient été bien plus passionnantes !"

"S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir, je pars maintenant et je reviens dans trois siècles."

Le sorcier rit de plus belle. "Quelle insolence ! Décidément, je t'adore ! Tu te méfies de moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Disons... Je ne vois pas bien ce que vous attendez de moi."

"Et si je te proposais de te rendre tes crocs ?"

   [1]: mailto:Tefnut@altavista.com
   [2]: http://www.chez.com/2anglaisasunnydale/FanArt/Saule/Saule01.html



	2. Partie 2

On frappa à la porte. Giles alla ouvrir ; il scruta un moment le vide en face de lui, avant de baisser la tête et d'apercevoir le petit garçon qui attendait sur le perron. D'apparence frêle, il était pieds-nus et vêtus d'habits d'un autre âge. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

"Qu'est-ce que... balbutia Giles."

"C'est lui !" s'exclama Willow. "C'est lui qui était dans mon rêve ! Giles, laissez-le entrer."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent, Willow..."

Le garçonnet répéta : "Willow..." Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il se faufila à l'intérieur.

"Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Will. Je m'appelle Will, madame. J'ai dix ans."

En souriant, Willow l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé ; l'enfant se pelotonna contre la jeune sorcière avec un air de soulagement, et ferma les yeux. Il pleurait doucement.

"Willow, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas t'approcher autant de lui", chuchota Buffy. "On ne sait pas qui il est."

"C'est un enfant", répondit-elle. "Il a besoin de moi !"

Buffy fronça les sourcils : certes, son amie avait parfois un comportement étrange, avec ses histoires de sorcières, et tout ça... Mais là, elle dépassait les bornes ! Giles s'approcha de Will : "Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ?"

"Je me suis enfui. Je jouais avec ma cousine."

"Ta cousine ?"

Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" demanda Willow.

Il l'observa un long moment avant de se décider à répondre : cette phrase, cette voix, il les reconnaissait ! Il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu cette scène, mais où ? et quand ? "Je vous l'ai déjà dit, madame..."

"C'était il y a longtemps ; je ne me souviens plus."

Buffy voulut intervenir : ce dialogue obscur l'inquiétait. Mais Giles lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Les traits tendus, l'enfant essuya ses larmes. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait parler, s'il pouvait faire confiance à ces gens. Il ne se souvenait plus de quelle façon il était arrivé là. Quel lieu étrange, d'ailleurs ! Etait-il arrivé en enfer ? Il frémit, sûr à présent de devoir payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.... Mais il y avait Willow, la voix de Willow, et son odeur si douce... La regardant droit dans les yeux, il finit par avouer : "J'ai tué Anne. J'ai tué ma cousine."

Pensant que Willow allait le chasser après ce qu'il venait de dire, il voulut se lever - mais la jeune fille le retint dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. "Ça va aller, Will. Tu verras, tout va s'arranger."

Le petit, surpris, se mit à gémir doucement, s'abandonnant à la protection de Willow.

"Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit mauvais, ou démoniaque", fit Giles. "Il a surtout l'air traumatisé. Willow, de quoi te souviens-tu ?"

"Je crois qu'on se connaît depuis très longtemps, lui et moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre ; mais je n'en sais pas plus."

"Willow, lâche-le. Il a quand même tué quelqu'un", plaida Buffy.

"J'ai pas fait exprès !" réagit Will.

"Je sais, bonhomme, je sais", le consola Willow.

Giles s'approcha de lui et voulut poser la main sur son épaule - pour constater, surpris, qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher : sa main passait à travers le corps de l'enfant !

"C'est un fantôme..."

Mais l'enfant affirma gravement : "Je ne suis pas un fantôme. D'ailleurs, ça n'existe pas, les fantômes."

"Peut-être qu'il vit sur un autre plan astral ?"

"Ou peut-être que Giles est un fantôme", proposa cyniquement Buffy.

"Alex commence à avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi, Buffy. Regardez ses vêtements, les enfants. Vous ne remarquez rien ?"

"J'ai perdu mes galoches en courant", fit Will, l'air honteux.

"Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire... Ce sont des vêtements très anciens ! Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un fantôme qui ne trouve pas le repos parce qu'il a tué cette... Anne."

Buffy sursauta, se sentant soudain très mal à l'aise - bien plus encore qu'une minute auparavant. "Est-ce qu'il peut être dangereux ?"

"Probablement pas ; de ce point de vue, je crois que Willow a raison : avant tout, il a besoin de notre aide."

"Je te protège, maintenant", assura Willow. "Tout ira bien."

"Ça ne suffit pas...", gémit Will.

Giles soupira. "Bon, Buffy, il fait nuit, tu vas patrouiller. Willow et moi, nous allons chercher comment aider ce garçon."

"Mais..."

"Pas de «mais», Buffy. Nous nous débrouillerons très bien sans toi. De toute façon, Alex doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre."

"Ah oui, alors là je me sens tout de suite plus rassurée !"

Giles, grommelant, saisit la Tueuse par les épaules et la mit dehors, lui fourguant au passage un sac de sport rempli d'armes. Eberluée, la jeune fille se dirigea telle une automate vers l'un des douze cimetières de Sunnydale.

"J'ai tué Anne..." entendit-elle encore.

"Dis-moi, Spike, y a-t-il une personne en particulier que tu voudrais tuer ?"

Le vampire avala sa salive et une lueur de désir s'alluma dans ses yeux. "Buffy. Ma Tueuse..."

"J'en étais sûr ! Tu ne t'attaques pas à n'importe qui, petit !"

"J'en ai déjà tué deux avant celles-là. Mais elle est un peu plus coriace que la moyenne. Maintenant, je crains de ne plus avoir aucune chance ; je peux la bousculer un peu, mais dès que je veux vraiment lui faire du mal, paf ! La douleur revient. Et j'ai l'impression que ça empire avec le temps."

"Si elle se trouvait ici, et que tu ne souffres plus de ton affliction ?"

"Comment pourriez-vous... ?"

"Ne me sous-estime pas, Spike. Ceux qui ont fait cette erreur sont morts. Il n'y a guère de plus grand sorcier que moi ; aucun artefact humain ne saurait me résister."

"Admettons. Si c'était possible... je n'en laisserais pas une goutte !"

Le roi eût un sourire mauvais, révélant ses dents gâtées. "Qu'il en soit ainsi..."

La Tueuse farfouilla dans son sac et en tira un pieu particulièrement bien taillé. "Voilà. Celui-ci est parfait !"

Un bruit provenant de derrière une tombe attira son attention. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, puis s'envola d'un bond et atterrit de l'autre côté de la pierre tombale. Une jeune femme s'y cachait, dentition en avant, les yeux hagards. Buffy, pas impressionnée, la saisit au collet et la souleva du sol.

"C'est pas bien de traîner dans le coin, la nuit, par les temps qui courent !"

"Rerrere... repose-moi j'ai peur oh j'ai peur !"

"Mais bien sûr. Comme ça tu pourras prendre la poudre d'escampette."

"Ççççça ne sert à rien ! Ils sont partout, partout ! On ne peut pas fuir. Ohh protège-moi par pitié !"

"De quoi ???", demanda Buffy après avoir examiné rapidement les horizons. "La seule chose qui m'ait l'air dangereuse pour toi en ce moment, c'est le pieu que je tiens à la main !"

"Là ils sont là ! Tu ne les vois pas ? Regarde ils approchent ils sont partout !"

"Qui ?"

"Les hommes-soleils ! Oh non il m'a vue oh non aaaaaahhh !!" Buffy lâcha la vampire, préférant nettement se boucher les oreilles et la laisser fuir plutôt que de supporter son cri strident une seule seconde de plus - certes, une Tueuse avait des devoirs, mais il y avait des limites, tout de même ! Elle s'attendait vaguement à ce que la femme-démon prenne les jambes à son cou. Mais non ! Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de terreur et s'arrêta net de hurler, suffoquant. Elle commença à fumer, puis s'enflamma, sans raison apparente. Et disparût.

"Hey ! Ça va pas, ça !" se vexa Buffy.

La jeune fille entendit un autre cri - un homme, cette fois, qui courait dans le cimetière, enjambant les tombes, avec l'air d'avoir le diable aux trousses. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, et, à voir son expression de terreur grandissante, son poursuivant invisible n'était pas cul-de-jatte. Le vampire trébucha en débouchant sur l'allée et, plof ! Plus personne.

"Ah ben non, alors ! Je vais être au chômage technique, si ça continue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tous ?" La Tueuse continua sa patrouille, croisant plusieurs autres vampires affolés ; enfin elle mit la main sur un défunt copain de fac, qui bâillait tranquillement. Celui-là, au moins, avait l'air normal.

"Salut, Enrico. Tu ne viens plus en cours ?"

"Buffy ! Charmante rencontre ! Joli pieu, aussi !"

"Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup. Avant que j'l'essaye sur toi, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui arrive à tes copains ?"

"Tu me laisseras partir ?"

"On verra."

"Je ne sais pas grand-chose", fit Enrico en reculant prudemment de quelques mètres. "Ça a commencé il y a quelques jours ; des potes ont commencé à disparaître - pas seulement des vampires, d'autres démons aussi. Oh, pas beaucoup au début, alors on ne s'est pas méfié."

"Hmm ?" Buffy attrapa un vampire qui passait à proximité en hurlant et lui planta son pieu dans le coeur. "Continue, on s'entend mieux maintenant."

"Heu... merci. Puis, deux des gars sont revenus ; et ils étaient comme fous ! Ils hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens ! Ben tiens, comme la nénette qui vient de passer, là. A la fin, ils sont... morts de peur, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y en a de plus en plus, comme eux. On les a cachés jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant ils sont trop nombreux."

"Tu as une idée de ce qui peut provoquer ça ?"

"Nan. J'espère juste que ça ne se propage pas comme la grippe."

"J'espère que si !"

"Ah oui ? T'as pensé que ça pourrait aussi atteindre les humains ?"

Buffy réfléchit quelques instants, faisant tournoyer son pieu dans la main. Il pouvait s'agir d'un coup de l'Initiative, et dans ce cas les humains n'étaient pas en danger. Mais si jamais quelque chose de démoniaque se cachait là-dessous... une créature de l'Enfer... alors, oui, les conséquences pouvaient être dramatiques.

"Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire", décida-t-elle. "T'aurais pas vu Spike ? Il sait toujours tout sur tout, lui."

"L'édenté ?" ricana Enrico. "Bof, ça fait quelques nuits qu'on ne le voit plus. Faut dire qu'il a plutôt intérêt à se la jouer discret, tu piges ?"

Buffy ne pût s'empêcher de pâlir.

"Ah, ça te chagrine, on dirait ?"

"Non... A vrai dire, je serais très contente que cela lui arrive. Mais c'est une bonne source d'infos."

"On dit ça..."

"T'as rien d'autre à me dire ? Non ? Bon, alors tu dégages avant que je ne change d'avis et que je t'enfonce ça là où je pense !"

"Te fâche pas, j'y vais !" Enrico détala en riant.

"Est-ce que les gendarmes vont m'arrêter ?" demanda Will.

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Giles fourrageait dans ses bouquins. Il en empila quelques-uns qu'il posa sur la table basse, et en plaça un d'office dans les mains de Willow. "Bon, arrête un peu de pouponner, s'il-te-plaît, et cherche là-dedans pour voir."

"Les raisons de la mé... tem... psy... cose", déchiffra Will. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Oh... Euh... ça concerne la communication avec... avec les morts", expliqua le bibliothécaire, un peu gêné.

"On pourrait parler à Anne avec ça ? Comme ça je pourrais lui dire que je n'ai pas fait exprès. Oh, je vois... Vous pensiez à moi. Pourtant je vous assure, je ne me souviens pas d'être mort !"

"Parle-nous d'Anne", fit Giles.

"C'est... c'était ma cousine. Enfin, à vrai dire, c'est la nièce de ma nourrice, mais on a toujours fait comme si elle était ma vraie cousine, et que Abigail était ma soeur." L'enfant s'adressa à Willow, l'air désespéré : "Elle voudra plus me parler, Abigail, si elle apprend que j'ai tué Anne..."

"Tu es anglais", constata Giles après ce long discours.

"Bien sûr que oui !"

Alex entra en trombe. "Ta da ! Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alex le pourfendeur de démons arrive pour vous sauver !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demanda Willow, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Figure-toi, ma chère, que je me baladais tranquillement sans penser à mal, quand soudain un machin horrible m'est tombé dessus - une bestiole immense, toute rouge, avec des pustules, des ailes, et des griffes longues comme des sabres ! Une vraie gargouille ambulante, quoi !"

"Mon Dieu..." fit Giles. "Tu n'es pas blessé, au moins ?"

"Mais non ! Quand je l'ai vu, là, avec ses grande guiboles, je me suis dit que je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir, parce qu'il avait l'air de pouvoir cavaler vite !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, alors ?" demanda Willow.

"Et bien, je lui ai dit comme ça : «Dégage de mon chemin, vieille boule puante !» Ouais, parfaitement !"

"Et... ?"

"Ben, il a détalé comme un lapin, qu'est-ce que tu crois !"

Giles et Willow firent de gros yeux, ne sachant trop que croire ; Will, qui riait aux éclats, dit : "Tu n'as pas l'air très effrayant, pourtant !"

Alex réalisa soudain la présence du petit garçon. "Oh... Bonjour, toi... Tu sais, c'est pas pour du vrai, ce que j'ai dit, hein. Je raconte toujours des histoires, moi, je suis comme ça ! Hé hé !"

"Ne t'en fais pas, Alex. Tu peux lui dire la vérité, c'est un fantôme."

"Aaahhh... C'est gentil de vouloir me rassurer, Giles. Et je... je peux m'asseoir ?"

"Arrêtez avec ça ! Je ne suis pas un fantôme !" répéta Will en détachant chaque syllabe.

"Dis-nous ce que tu es, dans ce cas !" s'énerva Giles.

L'enfant se renfrogna.

"Excuse-moi, Will. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que... pff ! Willow, je ne sais pas comment faire avec les enfants, qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire, là ?"

"A mon avis vous feriez mieux de vous taire", intervint Alex.

Le gamin opina.

"Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé exactement", fit Willow. "Je sais que ça risque d'être un peu difficile, mais ça peut nous aider à comprendre pourquoi tu es là."

"Anne et moi, on jouait au loup ; elle est grande, elle va avoir 16 ans, mais des fois elle joue... jouait encore avec moi. On était sur le pont de bois et après j'ai voulu l'attraper et et et... je l'ai un peu poussée, mais c'était pas exprès ! Et la poutre du pont... je veux dire le... le garde-fou a craqué."

"Elle est tombée ?"

"Oui, sur la tête. Il y avait du sang partout. C'est à cause des cailloux ; en été il n'y a jamais assez d'eau à cet endroit, s'il y avait eu un orage, jamais... jamais... elle serait pas..."

"Chut... pleure, ça fait du bien."

"Cette histoire me dit quelque chose", marmonna Giles.

"Moi, c'est ce gosse qui me dit quelque chose !" fit Alex.

Obéissant inconsciemment à son rêve, Willow détacha son pendentif, le pentacle que lui avait offert Tara - et l'accrocha au cou de l'enfant.

"Ça ne suffit pas..." chuchota celui-ci.

"Je sais ! C'est l'évidence même !" s'exclama soudain Alex. "Tu peux me redire ton nom ? Will ? Will comme William, c'est ça ?"

Giles et Willow dévisageaient Alex, perplexes.

"Bon sang, vous ne voyez rien ? C'est pourtant évident ! Regardez son visage... Là, de profil on le voit bien... Et l'accent anglais... Vous ne comprenez pas ?" Il se leva et annonça, théâtral : "Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente... William le Sanguinaire !"

"Spike ?!!" s'écrièrent en choeur le bibliothécaire et la sorcière.

"Et oui, Spike !"


	3. Partie 3

Grommelant, Buffy laissa filer Enrico. Elle se dirigea vers le fourré où elle avait caché son sac ; la chasse était bel et bien finie pour ce soir, il fallait prévenir Giles de ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être aurait-il une explication à fournir. Elle réduisit deux vampires en poussière sur le chemin, avec la nette et désagréable impression que ceux-ci lui en étaient reconnaissants. Quel sortilège pouvait donc faire espérer la mort à ces créatures ?

"Buffy !"

Elle se retourna, pieu pointé vers l'avant. Elle avait reconnu la voix moqueuse de Spike. "Tu tombes bien. Je te cherchais, justement."

Où était-il ? "Hé, Spike ! Montre-toi ! Je te promets que je ne t'empalerai pas, ce soir."

"Buffy !"

Elle aperçut une silhouette, loin devant - manteau noir, cheveux blonds. Elle tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais le vampire se mit à courir. "Attends !"

Etait-il également atteint par cette peur insensée ? "Spike, arrête ! Je ne te ferai rien !"

Mais le vampire continuait de courir, et le bougre était rapide - on sentait qu'il avait de l'entraînement. Il disparut finalement dans une crypte. Buffy stoppa net, un peu essoufflée.

"Sors de là, Spike. S'il-te-plaît." Elle était nerveuse : le vampire l'avait-elle entraînée dans un piège ? Certes, il ne pouvait plus la mordre, ni même se battre efficacement, mais il avait peut-être réussi à refaire alliance avec ses semblables. "Spike... C'est important. J'ai des choses à te demander."

Serrant plus fort son pieu, elle se décida à pénétrer dans le tombeau, prête à frapper. "... Spike ?"

Il n'était pas là. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. La pièce était vide. Prudemment, la Tueuse s'approcha de la tombe, seule cachette possible en ce lieu. Elle fit voler le couvercle et...

"... Evidemment..." murmura-t-elle.

Il n'y avait ni squelette, ni vampire à l'intérieur, mais un escalier en pierre qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la Terre. Bon sang, combien de ces passages secrets trouverait-elle encore dans cette ville infernale ?

Buffy se glissa dans la tombe et descendit quelques marches. L'escalier aboutissait à un couloir éclairé par de nombreuses torches, signe que quelqu'un entretenait l'endroit. La Tueuse s'arrêta, attentive - mais elle n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit de sa propre respiration, et le crépitement des flammes.

Elle suivit le couloir pendant un long moment, s'attendant à chaque instant à tomber nez à nez avec une créature de l'enfer, ou pire : à parvenir à un croisement, réduisant à zéro ses chances de remettre la main sur Spike. Mais non, rien de tout cela ; le couloir était long et sinueux, mais désert, et surtout il semblait isolé du dédale souterrain de Sunnydale, creusé par les hommes et les démons.

Elle commençait à s'ennuyer lorsqu'enfin elle vit de loin l'extrémité du couloir, qui s'achevait en impasse. Une niche était creusée à cet endroit et Buffy descendit les quelques marches qui y conduisaient, apercevant le corps de Spike allongé là.

"Spike ? C'est moi, Buffy." Il ne réagit pas. Buffy s'agenouilla près de lui, méfiante ; elle s'attendait toujours à un mauvais coup de sa part. Le vampire semblait rêver, vu les mouvements de ses paupières. Il avait des traces de griffure sur le visage. En observant plus attentivement, Buffy remarqua que ses ongles étaient incrustés de sang ; il s'était probablement blessé lui-même. Ses vêtements et ses mains étaient souillés par la terre légèrement boueuse qui recouvrait le sol de la pièce ; elle avait séché en plaques grisâtres sur sa peau. Tout semblait indiquer que Spike était là depuis trop longtemps pour être la créature que Buffy avait poursuivie dans le cimetière.

La jeune fille, anxieuse, secoua son ancien ennemi : "Spike ! Réveille-toi. Y'a quelque chose qui cloche... Bon sang, émerge !"

Le vampire ne réagissait toujours pas. Buffy le souleva alors du sol et le prit dans ses bras ; elle se releva sans difficulté et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, dans l'espoir que Spike se réveillerait une fois dehors.

Soudain les ténèbres se firent ; hurlant de terreur, Buffy lâcha brutalement le vampire et courut vers l'endroit où, quelques secondes auparavant, se trouvait l'accès vers le couloir. Mais il n'y avait plus rien, rien qu'un mur que la Tueuse martela de toute ses forces, juste avant de s'évanouir, terrassée par la peur.

"C'est impossible..." murmura Willow, décontenancée.

"Qui est Spike ?" demanda innocemment l'enfant. "Pourquoi il m'a appelé William le Sanguinaire ? C'est parce que j'ai tué Anne ?"

Giles s'agenouilla devant Will et passa encore une fois sa main à travers lui.

"S'il-vous-plaît, vous pourriez éviter de faire ça ?" demanda Alex en se tordant les mains.

"Mon Dieu... cela voudrait dire... si tu es le fantôme de William..."

"Il serait l'âme de Spike ?" compléta Willow.

"Oui, Willow, il pourrait être une survivance de son âme... Ça ouvre des possibilités immenses..."

Willow serra le garçon un peu plus contre elle. "Il est peut-être là pour qu'on l'aide à rendre son âme à Spike", supposa-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

"Ou bien c'est encore un de ces coups fourrés dont il a le secret..." rétorqua Alex. "C'est marrant qu'il ne ressemble pas à Spike, je veux dire à William, à l'âge adulte - juste avant qu'il ne se fasse vampiriser. Il ne voulait peut-être pas qu'on le reconnaisse."

"Vampiriser ?" Will fronça les sourcils. "Si je puis me permettre, messieurs, tout ça c'est des fariboles ! Les vampires, les fantômes... Ce sont des histoires pour les bébés ! Pas vrai ?" conclut-il en se tournant vers Willow.

"Je crains que non, Will. Tu as vu par toi-même que Giles ne peut pas te toucher."

"Mais toi, tu peux..." Les lèvres de l'enfant tremblaient légèrement, et il suppliait Willow du regard de lui dire qu'il était en train de rêver, que tout ceci n'était que sornettes. Qu'il n'était pas là, dans cette maison bizarre, parmi des gens bizarres. Qu'il n'était pas un fantôme, ni un vampire. Et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas tué Anne.

"Je ne suis pas un fantôme", balbutia-t-il, de moins en moins sûr de son fait.

Giles prit une soudaine inspiration et retourna fourrager dans sa bibliothèque, tout en marmonnant : "Voyons... il est assez jeune... 19ème Siècle... C'est ça !" Il s'empara finalement d'un gros ouvrage et brandit fièrement devant lui la «Chronique des Tueuses» des années 1850-1900.

"Dîtes, je ne voudrais pas vous contrarier", fit Alex, dubitatif, "mais je suis au moins sûr d'un truc : ce gosse n'est pas une Tueuse !"

"Oui oui, Alex. A vrai dire je pense comme toi qu'il s'agit de Spike, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais vérifier... ça doit être assez au début... là, voilà !"

Il ajusta ses lunettes. "En juillet 1858, Gordon Fenth a écrit, je cite : «J'avais enfin trouvé la trace de l'Elue, dans la campagne anglaise du comté de Berkshire. La jeune fille s'appelait Anne Skittrow, elle était charmante et respirait la joie de vivre.» Il s'agit bien de ta cousine, n'est-ce pas ?"

Accablé, Will enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine de Willow.

"Je continue... «Après l'avoir suivie pendant plusieurs jours, guettant le moment propice pour lui parler, je pensais qu'enfin j'aurais ma chance, par ce bel après-midi d'été ; elle était partie cueillir des simples, seule, au bord de la forêt, et c'était un crève-coeur de la voir, là, si pure et innocente, et de devoir lui annoncer la lourde tâche qu'elle allait devoir porter. J'allais sortir de ma cachette lorsqu'un garçonnet est venu la rejoindre - le destin laissait à Anne un court répit. Ils avaient l'air de se connaître, et ont rapidement entamé une de ces course-poursuites insouciantes dont les enfants ont le secret... J'ai eu quelque mal à les suivre. Lorsqu'enfin je les ai retrouvés, ils se trouvaient sur un pont en assez mauvais état. Le garçon a bousculé Anne en voulant l'attraper ; hélas, elle a été projetée contre le parapet, qui s'est brisé sous son poids. La malheureuse est tombée dans le lit de la rivière. J'ai entendu l'enfant hurler son nom en regardant en bas - avant de s'enfuir. J'ai couru au bord de la rivière, espérant pouvoir sauver Anne, mais sa tête avait violemment heurté les pierres du lit presque à sec. Je pense, j'espère !, qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir. J'ai essayé de retrouver le garçon, mais il était trop tard. Le petit avait disparu sans laisser de traces.  
Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agissait d'un accident, ou si l'enfant que j'ai vu était guidé par une puissance démoniaque. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps dans la région, les risques que je sois suspecté sont trop importants, et je ne connais toujours pas l'identité de ce petit. Je pars dès demain à la recherche de la nouvelle Tueuse.»"

Il y eut un moment de silence. Will se leva et se campa devant Giles : "Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît... Que suis-je pour vous ? D'abord un fantôme, puis un vampire ; maintenant on me soupçonne d'être un démon. Je ne suis qu'un petit garçon, vous savez. J'ai tué Anne, ma cousine Anne qui riait tout le temps et que j'aimais plus que moi-même. Ça ne suffit pas, comme faute ? Dois-je aussi rendre compte de toutes les horreurs dont vous m'accusez ?"

"Je suis désolé, Will. Vraiment désolé." Giles enleva ses lunettes, gêné, et se retourna pour remettre le livre en place. Il resta un instant appuyé contre la bibliothèque. "Écoute... heu... Tu n'es pas là par hasard, d'accord ? Peut-être que c'est l'occasion pour toi... de... te racheter..."

"Comment ? Il ne peut pas la ramener à la vie, tout de même !" s'exclama Alex.

"Anne... Will... Spike..." Willow avait fermé les yeux, récitant l'interminable litanie : "Spike... Anne... ça ne suffit pas..."

Elle caressait le pentacle, le pentacle de Will. "Anne... Will... Buffy ! Buffy est en danger ! C'est pour ça qu'il est là !"

"Comment ça ?" demanda Alex.

"Anne Skittrow... Buffy Anne Summers... Il vient nous prévenir que Spike va tuer Buffy !"

"Lève-toi", ordonna Ossënor.

"Hmm ?" Un peu honteux, Spike se rendit compte qu'il avait piqué du nez. Il se leva paresseusement. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Rien. Recule."

Le sorcier se leva lui aussi et s'éloigna de la table. Soudain la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale ; cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais cela suffit à Spike pour connaître un moment de terreur pure : il faillit succomber lorsqu'une main squelettique l'agrippa, le griffant, commençant déjà à l'entraîner sous terre... Quel effet cela fait-il de rester enfermé pendant un siècle ? Spike se mordit les lèvres, presque jusqu'au sang - et les torches se rallumèrent.

"Tu as survécu ? Bien !"

Le vampire se frotta les yeux, surpris : la table et les chaises avaient disparu, mais un trône de pierre s'était matérialisé à un bout de la pièce. Ossënor s'y installa.

"Tu voulais la Tueuse ? La voilà !"

Spike se retourna vivement, craignant que Buffy ne se rue sauvagement sur lui ; il n'en fut rien. La jeune fille était bien là, mais solidement enchaînée à un mur. Bien qu'elle ait perdu conscience, elle tenait toujours son pieu à la main. S'approchant silencieusement pour ne pas la réveiller, Spike lui prit son arme et la jeta vers le trône. Était-ce bien elle ? Oui, sans aucun doute ; il aurait reconnu son odeur entre mille.

"Tu es content ? J'ai essayé de ne pas lui faire trop peur en te l'amenant ; je pense qu'elle n'aura pas de séquelles à son réveil. Vas-y, je te la laisse !"

"Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal..." se plaignit-il.

"Si. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que cet artefact qui t'empoisonne l'existence n'est qu'un jouet pour moi."

Spike grogna de plaisir : il était enfin en position de force. Il allait pouvoir la saigner à blanc - mais pas tout de suite. D'abord il allait s'amuser un peu. Il effleura des doigts le visage de la jeune fille et caressa ses cheveux, si légèrement qu'elle resta endormie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ossënor."

Spike ne répondit pas. Il la caressa encore quelques instants, puis décida qu'il était temps de réveiller sa proie, avant de la goûter.

"Bonjour, ma Belle au bois dormant", lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, tendrement, si tendrement que Buffy eût l'impression que son rêve se réalisait.

"Angel..."

"Loupé, chérie !" ricana Spike.

"Spike ?!" Buffy, par réflexe, essaya de le frapper ; c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était enchaînée. "Qu'est-ce que... ?"

"Tu es à ma merci, petite souris !"

Ils échangèrent un long regard, et ce que Buffy lut dans celui de Spike lui fit peur. Excitation, désir, folie. Et surtout la rage, cette rage contenue depuis des semaines, qui commençait à monter et ne demandait qu'à se libérer. Spike l'embrassa de nouveau, fougueusement, et Buffy tenta de le mordre. Sans succès.

"Eh, c'est moi le vampire !" rit celui-ci. "C'est à moi de faire ça !"

"Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux plus...", murmura-t-elle, incertaine.

"Qui sait ?" Spike l'embrassa dans le cou et la mordilla comme un homme l'aurait fait, sans chercher à la blesser. Il se colla contre elle et passa ses mains derrière le dos de la jeune fille.

"Spike... non..."

Le vampire ricana ; accompagnant ses baisers de coups de langue, il descendit le long du bras de la Tueuse, tout en la caressant. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Buffy suffoquait de terreur.

"Tu ne peux pas..."

Spike gronda lorsque son visage se transforma, et il mordit Buffy au bras, si fort qu'elle crût s'évanouir. Elle hurla d'horreur quand le démon commença à boire son sang.


	4. Partie 4

"Tara!" Willow cognait à la porte ; Tara vint ouvrir.

"Willow ? Que se passe-t-il ? Oh, Monsieur Giles... Bonsoir... Alex... Et qui est... ?"

"Tara, on peut entrer ?"

"Oui, venez !"

La jeune sorcière suivit Will des yeux. "Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte.

"C'est Will", répondit Willow. "Nous pensons qu'il s'agit du fantôme de Spike, tu sais, le vampire..."

Tara s'approcha de l'enfant et tenta de le toucher, mais, comme Giles, elle ne rencontra que de l'air. Elle secoua la tête. "Ccce ce n'est pas un fantôme. Enfin, je veux dire... je ne crois pas."

"Ah ! Je vous l'avais bien dit !" fit Will, soulagé.

"Comment peux-tu affirmer cela ?" demanda Giles.

"C'est... son aura. J'ai déjà rencontré des fantômes et ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas pareil. Lui, il a une aura encore plus ténue que celle des revenants. On on on dirait presque qu'il n'existe pas."

Will s'assit sur le lit, grommelant. "Finalement, je préférais presque la version "fantôme"."

"Rassure-toi, t'as plutôt du caractère pour quelqu'un d'inexistant !" dit Alex, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le gamin sympathique - lorsqu'il oubliait Spike un instant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il est, alors ?" demanda Willow.

"Je ne sais pas. Il est si fragile... Plus léger qu'une brise."

"Pourtant moi, je peux le toucher !"

"Tara, nous sommes venus pour que tu nous aides à retrouver Spike. Je pense qu'il a l'intention de tuer Buffy, d'une façon ou d'une autre ; il faut l'empêcher d'agir."

"Heu... Oui..."

"Nous pourrions utiliser le même sortilège que la dernière fois... tu sais, quand Faith était Buffy."

"Tu voudrais dire... Will nous conduirait jusqu'à Spike ?"

"C'est ça !"

"J'ai peur qu'il ne supporte pas un voyage astral."

"Je le protégerai, je ne le lâcherai pas une seconde !"

"Ça ne me plaît pas que tu y ailles..."

"C'est vers moi qu'il est venu, Tara ; de plus, je suis la seule à pouvoir rentrer en contact physique avec lui. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner."

Will donna la main à Willow. "S'il-te-plaît, aide-nous !" supplia-t-il. "Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à cette histoire, peut-être que je suis encore trop petit pour cela. Mais je sais que si on ne fait rien, il se passera quelque chose d'atroce !"

"Je dois te prévenir q... que tu risques de m... mourir, si on fait ça."

"De toute façon, si je suis un fantôme, je suis déjà mort. Si je suis un démon, il vaut sans doute mieux que je meure. Et si, comme tu l'as dit, je n'existe pas, dans ce cas je ne vois pas comment je pourrais mourir."

Tara ferma les yeux. "C'est d'accord. Monsieur Giles, Alex, c'est un rituel qui demande beaucoup de concentration ; est-ce que... vous pourriez attendre dehors, s'il-vous-plaît ? Je vous préviendrai dès que ce sera fini."

"Bien. Nous sortons. Alex, dépêche-toi !"

"Au revoir, Will", balbutia ce dernier.

"Adieu."

Tara ferma la porte derrière les deux hommes et poussa le verrou, puis débrancha le téléphone. "On peut commencer", annonça-t-elle.

"Ton sang est merveilleux, tu n'as pas idée", murmura Spike en s'essuyant la bouche.

"Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?" demanda Ossënor.

Spike enroula une mèche de cheveux de la Tueuse autour de ses doigts - et tira. Buffy poussa un cri et se débattit autant que possible. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que je la veux, répondit Spike. Là c'est trop... facile. Je veux qu'elle puisse se défendre, je veux qu'elle m'attaque, je veux jouer avec elle. Je la veux en colère, belle, puissante ! Enchaînée, elle ne vaut guère mieux que les autres humains. Elle a le goût d'une Tueuse, mais pas le piquant."

Buffy eût beaucoup de mal à soutenir les yeux de Spike - c'était du feu à l'état pur. Un feu sauvage et galopant, qui emportait tout sur son passage. Avait-il eu le même regard pour les deux Tueuses qu'il avait assassinées jadis ?

"Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que, si je la libère de ses chaînes, elle risque de te tuer !"

Spike sourit méchamment. "On a le plaisir qu'on mérite !"

"Bien."

Une ombre passa - et les chaînes disparurent. Buffy poussa un cri de rage et, sans perdre de temps, se rua sur le vampire. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, mais repoussa violemment la Tueuse à l'aide de ses jambes. Buffy suffoqua lorsque son dos heurta le mur. Spike s'était déjà relevé ; il courut vers elle avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et lui assena une claque qui la projeta sur le côté. Il se jeta sur elle, mais Buffy roula sur elle-même et le vampire mordit la poussière, au propre comme au figuré ! Furieux, il la griffa dans le cou ; elle répondit par une série de coups de poings dans le ventre de son adversaire, et réussit à relever. Spike la suivit vers le milieu de la pièce en toussant et crachant, et les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent face à face, séparés par deux mètres au plus. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se dévisagèrent avec gravité, haletants, immobiles. Cela dura quelques secondes, ou quelques heures ; enfin Spike lança la danse, se déplaçant lentement. Ils tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre, toujours en silence, concentrés au plus haut point. Puis... Buffy n'aurait pas su dire à quel moment précis le démon commença à gronder - un grondement sourd, profond, qui faisait vibrer l'air dans la pièce.

Les flammes des torches vacillaient, troublées par ce chant de mort. La Tueuse et le vampire continuaient leur ronde, seuls au monde. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité. Insensiblement ils s'étaient rapprochés, guettant le signal de l'attaque, les yeux dans les yeux.

Buffy ne vit rien venir ; Spike avait subitement fondu sur elle, plantant ses crocs dans son cou ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la douleur puisse atteindre une telle intensité. Elle feignit de s'évanouir ; Spike, surpris, relâcha son étreinte - à peine, mais cela suffit à Buffy pour se glisser vers le sol. D'une roulade, elle atteignit le trône et tendit le bras vers son pieu. Elle s'en saisit avec l'énergie du désespoir, se releva et courut vers le vampire. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : il s'écarta au dernier moment de la pointe, et réussit à frapper violemment la Tueuse au poignet. Celle-ci parvint à ne pas lâcher son arme, et recula de quelques pas, se préparant à un nouvel assaut.

"On dirait que la chance tourne, mon coco", fit-elle en serrant les dents.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas si pressé que ça de finir sur les poils d'une balayette."

Buffy réalisa qu'elle souffrait certainement d'une entorse du poignet, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper. Faisant fi de la douleur, elle raffermit sa prise sur le pieu. Ossenör, qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène, s'agita sur son trône. Spike lui jeta un coup d'oeil courroucé, baissant sa garde. Cette erreur allait lui être fatale : Buffy était sûre de l'avoir, cette fois ! Le pieu passa à quelques millimètres de sa poitrine... mais le vampire bondit en arrière et s'empara d'une torche. Il la brandit devant lui et la flamme s'empara du pieu, et de la main qui le tenait.

Buffy hurla de douleur et se roula par terre pour éteindre son bras en feu. Spike bondit sur elle et l'immobilisa ; la Tueuse tenta bien de se dégager, ce qu'elle arrivait assez facilement à faire d'habitude, mais les forces du vampire semblaient décuplées par la rage. Spike s'allongea sur elle et étreignit son poignet, qui semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Buffy gémit. Le vampire grogna, contemplant le cou palpitant, offert, de sa jeune victime. Il posa ses crocs contre sa peau, savourant l'instant - et commença à serrer. Une goutte de sang perla, une goutte de nectar. Sublime. Buffy, vaincue, ne bougeait plus ; les yeux mi-clos, elle attendait la mort.

Était-ce dû à la présence de l'enfant ? Willow ne ressentit pas la même impression que la première fois lorsqu'elle fut attirée dans le monde des auras, cette dimension éthérée et étrange. Le choc fut plus brutal, oppressant.

"On y est", chuchota Will, qui lui tenait toujours la main. "On est chez moi."

La jeune sorcière ouvrit les yeux sur un paysage idyllique. Elle et Will se trouvaient sur un pont de bois, au bord d'une forêt ; un chemin serpentait paresseusement au bord de la rivière, et des fleurs magnifiques s'épanouissaient sous le soleil de ce splendide après-midi d'été.

"J'ai peur, Willow."

"Il ne faut pas..."

"J'ai peur", répéta-t-il.

Willow remarqua que le parapet du pont était brisé ; elle s'avança et regarda en-dessous, lâchant la main de l'enfant. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir un corps à demi-immergé et - mon dieu ! c'était le corps de Buffy ! - la rivière se transforma en fleuve de lave. Willow se retourna brusquement, croyant entendre un grognement ; et elle vit l'image menaçante de Spike se superposer un instant à celle de Will. Elle frémit.

"Il faut qu'on se dépêche", dit le garçon.

Il tendit la main vers Willow et l'entraîna vers le chemin, bordé de ronces.

Spike savourait le sang de sa victime, luttant pour ne pas la vider entièrement ; il se sentait renaître, après ces longues semaines d'abstinence. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il reprit son apparence habituelle. Buffy rouvrit les yeux ; elle pleurait.

"Par pitié tue-moi tout de suite !" supplia-t-elle. "Ne fais pas durer cette torture..."

Spike l'observa un instant sans mot dire, puis demanda d'une voix blanche : "Que se passera-t-il si je la tue ?"

"Comment ça ? s'enquit Ossënor."

"Quelle est l'autre part du marché ? Vous m'avez libéré de mon implant ; il doit y avoir une contrepartie."

Ossënor se racla la gorge mais ne daigna pas répondre.

"Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous tant à moi ?"

"Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que je te trouvais sympathique, tout simplement ?"

Le vampire ricana. "Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile."

S'adressant à Buffy, il lui demanda : "Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?"

Buffy déglutit et murmura : "Je t'ai suivi... Enfin, je croyais que c'était toi."

"Je vois... Vous m'avez plongé dans le sommeil, tout à l'heure, pour vous servir de mon corps, c'est bien ça ?" rugit Spike.

"Pas de ton corps, non. Je ne me serais pas permis... Juste... de ton apparence. Une image... Rien de réel, de concret..."

Spike gronda. Le sorcier tenta de se justifier : "C'était pour t'offrir la Tueuse !"

"Si je la tue, vous me contrôlerez totalement, n'est-ce pas ?"

" ... "

Le vampire hésita un instant, et faillit céder à la tentation de se replonger dans le cou de la Tueuse, juste histoire de prélever quelques gouttes de plus ; se doutant bien, pourtant, que s'il libérait la bête, il ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.

"Désolé, Buffy..."

La Tueuse blêmit, sachant son heure venue.

"... je crois que je te tuerai une autre fois !"

Il empoigna la jeune femme et l'aida à se relever, en prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne tente de s'enfuir. Au lieu de cela, Buffy s'appuya contre lui, épuisée, et se laissa guider. Ils s'approchèrent du trône, pas à pas.

"Arrête-toi !" ordonna Ossënor.

"Libère-nous !" répliqua Spike.

"Crois-tu que cela soit si simple ?" ricana le sorcier. "Tu es courageux, démon ; mais rien ne peut résister à ça !"

Il se leva et étendit les bras ; soudain il grandit, et devint son ombre, et cette ombre chaude et fétide envahit la pièce, soufflant les torches sur son passage. Spike réussit à regarder le sorcier un court instant, pendant lequel il eût l'impression de sombrer dans le néant. Buffy se serra contre lui, terrifiée.

Une voix s'éleva, puissante, profonde, résonnant jusque dans les entrailles du vampire.

** Ossë quante huórn yár  
Gaya hilye huórn daio  
Aistelye olorye ! Aistelye olorye !  
Aistelye olorye na qualmë ![1][1] **

Alors la Terreur s'infiltra en Spike, l'étouffant et le rongeant de l'intérieur ; il résista quelques secondes, puis s'effondra en hurlant comme un loup, entraînant Buffy dans sa chute. Le sol commença à s'effriter autour d'eux, et ils restèrent enlacés, agonisant d'angoisse, cernés par une mer de lave.

Ils cheminèrent en silence, évitant les serpents qui jonchaient le sol. Will, le visage fermé, marchait devant, écartant les ronces pour sa nouvelle amie. Ils arrivèrent devant une barrière de feu.

"Il est derrière", déclara Will.

"On ne peut pas passer", remarqua Willow en essuyant une goutte de sueur.

"Tu dois me faire confiance."

Willow s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, hésitante. Il était Will, un petit garçon charmant, mais qui avait tué sa cousine. Il était Spike, aussi, qui menaçait Buffy. A eux deux, ils avaient déjà éliminé trois Tueuses, et s'attaquaient à une quatrième. Will était-il vraiment venu pour aider Buffy et éviter que l'Histoire ne se répète, ou tendait-il un piège à Willow ?

"Je te fais confiance", décida-t-elle enfin, jouant le tout pour le tout.

Will acquiesça, soulagé, et rendit son pentacle à la jeune fille. "Donne-moi la main, fit-il. Il faut nous dépêcher."

Il emmena Willow à la limite de la barrière de feu. La sorcière eût un mouvement de recul lorsque les flammes léchèrent son visage.

"Aie confiance en moi !" répéta Will - et ils passèrent de l'autre côté.

Willow sursauta en voyant le saule. Elle s'approcha du tronc et caressa son écorce, sentant l'énergie de l'arbre se mêler à la sienne.

"C'est moi", murmura-t-elle.

Disant cela, elle vit apparaître Spike et Buffy, enlacés, endormis au pied du saule.

"Nous sommes tous réunis", fit Will. "Dépêchons-nous, maintenant."

"Oui."

Willow prit son pendentif et s'approcha de Buffy pour le lui accrocher autour du cou, mais réalisa avec un pincement au coeur qu'elle ne pouvait pas la toucher. Elle tenta l'expérience sur Spike, sans plus de succès. "Que dois-je faire ? Spike va tuer Buffy !"

"Il a déjà fait son choix", répondit Will. "Ce n'est pas ça que tu dois empêcher."

"Comment ça ?"

"Je comprends mieux, maintenant ; je vois en lui", expliqua-t-il en désignant Spike. "Il devait décider seul, pour Anne... je veux dire pour Buffy. De toute façon nous ne serions jamais arrivés à temps. Mais maintenant ils sont en danger tous les deux."

"Qu'est-ce qui les menace ?"

"Il s'appelle Ossënor... Je crois que c'est un sorcier, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils ont peur, tu sais..."

"Comment peut-on les aider ?"

Will la regarda en silence ; c'était à Willow de faire le reste du chemin, à présent.

"Je crois que... C'est ça ! Il faut qu'on arrive à leur donner le pentacle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ensuite, nous retournerons dans ma dimension, et nous essaierons d'en savoir plus sur cet... Ossënor. Je pourrai le contrer, avec l'aide de Tara, en me servant du pentacle !"

Le saule frémit, semblant acquiescer. Will s'approcha de son amie en souriant timidement.

"Oui... C'est toi qui donnera le pendentif à Spike", continua-t-elle, "il est toi, tu peux forcément entrer en contact avec lui !"

Elle donna le pendentif à l'enfant, qui le passa autour de son cou.

"Je ne reviendrai pas avec toi", annonça-t-il.

Le coeur de Willow se serra encore plus fort."Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Willow. Tu comprends... Je ne suis même pas une âme. Tara avait raison, je n'existe pas ! Ma vie ne vaut guère plus qu'un souvenir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps..."

"Chut..."

Willow déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant. Il semblait de plus en plus ténu, abstrait... Aussi léger qu'une brise, il s'approcha de Spike et sembla s'allonger dans lui - et disparût.

"Rappelle-toi son nom... Ossënor !" dit le saule - et Willow se sentit aspirée vers le monde réel.

"Ossënor !" cria-t-elle.

"Willow... C'est moi, Tara. Tu es revenue..."

Pantelante, Willow se blottit dans les bras de son amie. "Will... il est resté là-bas. Il faut les protéger, ce n'est pas fini..."

"Tu as des égratignures partout."

"Il y avait des ronces !"

Elle pleurait ; Tara commença à la bercer tendrement. "Calme-toi... chut... Je vais chercher les autres, d'accord ?"

Sans la brusquer, Tara se détacha de Willow et alla ouvrir.

"Oh, Anya..." fit-elle, surprise de voir la compagne d'Alex.

"Je l'ai appelée pour qu'elle vienne", expliqua celui-ci.

"Il s'ennuyait", précisa Giles.

"Vous voulez dire... ça a duré trop longtemps ?" demanda Tara, confuse.

"Non, je veux dire qu'Alex peut faire preuve d'une impatience crasse quand il s'y met ! Bon, tout s'est bien passé ?"

"Si on veut", répondit Willow, qui s'était entre-temps assise sur le lit. "D'après ce que j'ai compris, Spike a décidé d'épargner Buffy..."

"Génial ! On va au Bronze, alors ?" proposa Alex.

Giles fit mine de chasser une mouche, irrité, et demanda à Willow : "D'après ce que tu as compris ? Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas sûre ?"

"Si... Enfin, Will ne me l'a pas dit clairement... Mais ce n'est pas tout : un sorcier les menace. Son nom est Ossënor."

"Ossënor ?!" s'exclama Anya.

"Tu le connais ?" demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je n'ai pas eu affaire à lui personnellement, non... D'ailleurs, je ne serai plus là pour vous en parler. Personne n'a jamais survécu à une rencontre avec le roi de la Terreur..."

"Ah... ?"

"En fait, il a la capacité de plonger les gens et les démons dans une frayeur telle qu'ils finissent par en mourir !"

"Waouh ! Heu... Est-ce que je dois en conclure que ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait fuir la gargouille, tout à l'heure ?"

"Je le crains, Alex", admit Giles.

"Il ne peut toutefois pas sortir de son antre", continua Anya. "La légende dit qu'il a trop... peur, en fait, et qu'il attend qu'un démon assez courageux vienne à lui, pour pouvoir prendre possession de sa bravoure. Si cela arrive, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter."

"En résumé, Buffy et Spike sont pris au piège par un trouillard qui est en train de les faire mourir de peur", fit Alex.

"Tout à fait !"

"Will... a fusionné avec Spike", intervint Willow. "C'est lui qui porte mon pentacle, désormais."

"Ça le protégera déjà un peu", dit Tara.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Comme ce pentacle m'appartient, cela me permettra peut-être de jeter un sort à ce... roi de la Terreur. Est-ce que tu connais une formule pour l'arrêter, Anya ?"

"Willow... Je ne veux plus me mêler de sorcellerie, tu sais..."

"Oh, c'est ça ? Tu n'aurais pas besoin de participer, tu sais, il faudrait juste que tu nous expliques comment faire, à Tara et à moi !"

"Ça doit demander beaucoup de pouvoir... En plus c'est un sort à distance, je ne sais pas si nous sommes capables de..."

"Tu es puissante, Tara... et Will nous aidera, j'en suis sûre !"

"C'est une bonne idée, il me semble", approuva Giles.

"Je n'aime pas trop que tu rentres en contact avec un démon comme Spike", murmura Tara.

"Oh j'en ai déjà côtoyé pas mal, des démons, tu sais !" sourit Willow.

"Bien. Sois prudente, Willow. Si jamais tu sens qu'il y a un problème, tu arrêtes tout", ordonna Giles. "Ne mets pas ta vie en danger ! Promis ?"

"Promis."

"Sinon, as-tu une idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non..."

"Bon. Je crois que le mieux à faire, Alex, c'est qu'on retourne chez moi pour attendre Buffy. Willow, tu me téléphones dès que tu as fini !"

"Bien entendu. Anya, explique-nous ce qu'il faut faire..."

Les trois jeunes filles commencèrent à préparer le rituel.

Buffy reprit subitement conscience. "Spike..." balbutia-t-elle.

Ils étaient toujours enlacés sur ce petit îlot, au milieu de la lave.

"Ça va aller, Buffy", répondit celui-ci. Il avait encore peur ; un peu moins qu'avant, toutefois.

"Qu'est-ce que..". s'étonna Buffy, remarquant le pendentif que Spike portait autour du cou. "C'est à Willow..."

"Will..." répéta Spike.

"Tu le connais ?"

"Qui ça ?"

L'ombre descendit sur eux et les recouvrit entièrement ; se serrant l'un contre l'autre, ils se préparèrent à affronter une fois de plus la Terreur - et le pentacle semblait bien fragile. Spike se sentit défaillir lorsque le néant entra dans ses poumons - 

_Willow poussa un cri de terreur_

- et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier, si fort qu'il se mit à saigner.

Ossënor parla : "Spike, je te laisse la vie sauve si tu la tues !"

"Non..."

"Tues-là !" rugit le sorcier.

"Il n'en est pas question."

"Alors meurs !"

Spike se leva, tremblant de tous ses membres, luttant pour ne pas se noyer dans les ténèbres. "Je n'ai pas peur de toi", déclara-t-il d'une voix pas très assurée.

"Sornettes !"

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi", répéta-t-il.

Il sentit une présence familière en lui, et comprit qu'il ne devait pas tenter de la chasser. Sa voix s'affermit : "Je n'ai pas peur de toi !"

Le pentacle se mit à luire, et à cet instant - 

_Willow sentit qu'il était temps de parler_

- le vampire prit réellement conscience de l'existence de Will. D'une voix forte, il clama :

** Mahteni naer ulgundó  
Tapani olosta rauko Nan huórn huórni !  
Nen gayasairon heruo sín ![2][2] **

Toutes les Terreurs qu'Ossënor avaient jetées sur ses victimes prirent soudain forme et se retournèrent contre lui. Il hurla et, s'étant rematérialisé près du trône, tenta de faire face aux fumées malsaines, aux monstres qui vivent cachés sous les lits, aux araignées gigantesques et aux hommes-soleils - toutes ces horreurs mêlées, indistinctes, fondaient sur lui, s'insinuaient en lui, empoisonnant son sang - et, pour leur échapper, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de courir se jeter dans la lave.

**Notes :**

1. Que la Terreur emplisse le sang du brave  
Que l'Horreur suive l'ombre du brave  
Crains tes rêves ! Crains tes rêves !  
Crains tes rêves jusqu'à la mort ! [Retour][3]

2. J'ai combattu la bête terrifiante  
J'ai stoppé le démon imaginaire  
Je suis brave parmi les braves !  
Que je sois à présent le maître du sorcier de la terreur ! [Retour][4]

   [1]: #Footnote1
   [2]: #Footnote2
   [3]: #retour1
   [4]: #retour2



	5. Partie 5

Accablé, le Père Gordon trempa les lèvres dans le verre rempli à ras bord d'eau de vie.

"Et Will ?" demanda-t-il à sa soeur.

"C'est le vieux Bart qui l'a retrouvé, au bord de la rivière. Il m'a dit que Will avait l'air... comme absent ; il a juste dit : «J'ai tué Anne», puis il s'est évanoui", répondit Angelina.

"Ensuite ?"

"Il a déliré de fièvre pendant trois jours ; c'était étrange, il parlait sans arrêt d'un saule, de vampires, de fantômes... J'en étais moi-même effrayée. Il va mieux depuis ce matin, mais il ne se souvient plus de rien ; il a même demandé à voir Anne."

"Mon Dieu... Tu lui as dit ?"

"Pas encore." Elle soupira. "Tu sais... J'ai écrit une lettre à sa mère. Je veux qu'elle le reprenne."

"En es-tu vraiment sûre ? Will... Je veux dire... C'était sans doute un accident. Tu sais bien que ce pont est vieux."

"A chaque fois que je le vois... Non, c'est impossible... Il me fait horreur !"

"Angelina, réfléchis bien ! Tu l'as élevé comme s'il avait été ton propre fils, rappelle-toi du nombre de lettres que tu as envoyées à sa mère pour la convaincre de te le laisser après son premier âge ! Tu t'es même arrangée pour qu'un précepteur vienne s'installer au village, rien que pour l'enfant - et pour Abigail, aussi !"

Angelina secoua la tête. "De tout façon, c'est trop dur... Depuis que John est mort..."

"Tu sais très bien que nous sommes tous là pour t'aider. Et as-tu pensé à Abigail ? C'est une enfant sensible. Sera-t-elle capable de supporter, coup sur coup, la perte de sa cousine et celle de son frère de lait ?"

Gordon prit la main de sa soeur. "Tu sais, je ne veux pas te juger... Je comprends fort bien ce que tu ressens. Mais pense à l'avenir de ce petit ; c'est un enfant brillant, mais il n'est pas fait pour vivre en ville. Et tu connais sa mère..."

"Tu critiques les gens, maintenant ?" sourit faiblement Angelina.

"Force m'est de constater que cette femme n'est pas capable d'élever un enfant. Elle ne sait même pas quoi lui dire quand elle vient le voir. Au mieux, elle en fera un dandy, mais certainement pas un homme !"

"Elle apprendra."

"Et toi, supporteras-tu de ne plus le voir ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, il est devenu ton fils, après tout ce temps. Les liens du coeur sont parfois plus forts que les liens du sang... Et notre religion nous a appris le pardon !"

"C'est Anne qu'il a tuée, Gordon. Anne. Je ne peux pas héberger un assassin sous mon toît plus longtemps."

"Je t'en prie, réfléchis encore à ce que tu vas perdre... à ce que Will et Abigail vont perdre..."

"Non. Il s'en va", décréta-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Il n'y avait plus rien - rien qu'une petite pièce sombre, perdue dans le labyrinthe de Sunnydale. Spike, épuisé, s'écroula sur le sol en terre battue. "Je crois que c'est fini", dit-il.

"Tu mériterais que je te tue..." répondit Buffy.

Spike fouilla à l'intérieur de son manteau. "Tiens !" fit-il, en lui lançant un pieu.

Buffy l'attrapa au vol, surprise. "Tu avais un pieu ? Pendant tout ce temps tu avais un pieu ??? Il m'aurait suffi de... Oh merde !"

Spike s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se relever, faisant attention à ne pas toucher son poignet. "Tu devrais le passer sous l'eau courante", dit-il. "C'est ce que je fais quand le soleil me brûle."

"Je sais, merci !" grommela-t-elle.

Spike chancela ; Buffy le retint et ils sortirent dans le couloir.

"On est où exactement ?" demanda-t-elle, clignant des yeux. Elle avait beau s'être habituée à l'obscurité, elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose. "Ça ne ressemblait pas à ça quand je suis arrivée tout à l'heure", ajouta-t-elle.

"Je connais bien le coin. Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?"

"Chez Giles."

Ils marchèrent lentement, en silence, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Finalement Spike souleva une plaque d'égout, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une arrière-cour. "C'est à deux rues d'ici. Je te raccompagne ?"

"Non, merci. Je vais y aller seule ; je commence à me sentir mieux."

"Bon. Dans ce cas..."

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

"Je te tuerai une autre fois", finit par dire Buffy, en guise d'au-revoir.

"Non, c'est moi qui te tuerai !" répliqua Spike en souriant.

Et il s'en alla.

**Epilogue**

Il faisait beau. Willow, assise sur un banc, devant l'université, prêtait une oreille distraite aux oiseaux, tout en révisant. Elle fut à peine surprise de le voir lorsqu'elle leva le nez de son livre. Il la prit par la main, l'emmena vers l'arrière du bâtiment et ouvrit une porte ; derrière elle se trouvait le chemin qui longeait la rivière. Il n'était plus infesté de serpents, ni de ronces, et les fleurs sentaient bons. Au bout d'une longue marche, ils parvinrent à une barrière de bois.

"On est chez le vieux Bart", déclara Will.

"C'est là ? Je veux dire... le saule ?"

"Oui."

"Je craignais de ne jamais te revoir..."

Will réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. "Je suis Spike... Quand tu vois Spike, c'est moi que tu vois. Le jour où j'ai tué Anne, j'ai scellé mon destin. La vie que j'ai... que William a menée par la suite, n'a été qu'un bref sursis."

"Est-ce que Spike te connais ?"

"Il m'a déjà oublié."

"Tu n'es pas Spike, Will. Ce n'est pas possible."

"Alors c'est que je ne suis rien."

Il pointa la barrière du doigt ; Willow passa de l'autre côté. Une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle réalisa que Will ne l'avait pas suivie. Le saule était toujours là, inerte. Spike dormait au bord de la rivière, qui était calme à cet endroit. Le soleil créait dans l'eau des reflets aussi beaux que des cristaux.

La jeune fille prit dans sa poche le pentacle, ce même pentacle que le vampire lui avait rendu. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, et, entrecroisant ses doigts avec ceux de Spike, elle plaça le pendentif dans sa main, juste avant de s'endormir.

C'est à peine si elle sentit la caresse du vent sur sa joue.

*** * ***


End file.
